Dogadon
Dogadon is the second and fifth boss in Donkey Kong 64. Diddy Kong fights him in Angry Aztec, the second level of the game, and Chunky Kong fights him in Fungi Forest, the fifth level of the game. Appearance Dogadon is an orange and black dragon, giant in comparison to any of the Kongs. He has four legs with three claws on the end of each one, spikes lining his spine and his long arrowhead tail, and dragonfly-like wings. First Battle When Diddy enters the gate to the boss battle, he will find himself in a subterranean cavern, on a large, square, stone column with its top high above a sea of lava. After looking around for a few moments, he spots a dragonfly. He leaps in the air and squashes it, stomping on it when it twitches. A moment later, a humming sound is heard behind Diddy, who turns to see a furious Dogadon roar at him, the sound coming from his vibrating wings. Diddy reacts in fright, Dogadon flies back to the air behind one corner of the platform, and the battle begins. Once Diddy defeats Dogadon, he falls into the lava, leaving the second Boss Key behind on the platform. Strategy Dogadon will hover at the corners of the arena and spit fireballs, always aiming at Diddy. After a set number of shots, he will land and then issue an unintelligible verbal insult. This is Diddy's chance; by grabbing the TNT barrel from the pad in the center of the arena and throwing it at Dogadon, he will damage the dragon and cause him to fall into the lava. Immediately afterwards, he shoots back up into the air, spins around to put out the flames on his body, and resumes his onslaught. Diddy must hit Dogadon three times in order to defeat him. Second Battle Chunky finds himself in the same arena upon entering the boss gate in Fungi Forest, and he looks around nervously while Dogadon appears behind him, slowly crawling up from the lava onto the platform and immediately behind Chunky. When the Kong turns around, he makes a brief attempt to grovel, which Dogadon evidently spurns before the battle begins. Once Chunky defeats him, he is flung against a wall of the cavern, and makes a brief attempt to regain air before shrieking, glowing, and plunging into the lava. He surfaces one last time, slowly burning and sinking, and cursing Chunky with his last few seconds above the magma before he disappears below the surface, and the fifth Boss Key appears on the platform. Strategy For the first part of the battle, the strategy is the same: using the TNT barrel in the center of the arena to hit Dogadon when he lands to insult Chunky. However, he's tougher this time, adding shockwaves and an unavoidable (see tips below) flame attack to his arsenal. After taking three hits, the battle takes a new turn: Dogadon slams on the platform three times, causing it to sink and leaving Chunky a mere 100 seconds to defeat the dragon before the platform sinks into the lava. At this point, when Dogadon lands after spitting fireballs, Chunky must first hit him with the TNT barrel. Then, a Hunky Chunky Barrel will appear on the pad; entering the barrel will make Chunky grow, enabling him to hurt Dogadon with normal attacks. Dogadon will recover after a few seconds, however, at which point Chunky will return to his normal size and must repeat the process. Giant Chunky will need to use a series of regular punches or Primate Punches in order to defeat Dogadon. Report of Failure A cutscene shown when the Kongs enter Crystal Caves shows King K. Rool boldly pacing in his lair, stating that the Kongs would have no choice but to admit defeat when they tangled with his "fiery little pet." Dogadon slowly flies into the viewing area, and lands with his tail between his legs before he reports to his master of how horrible the battles have been for him. He then expresses a desire to lie down due to not feeling well, with the view shutting out as he speaks. Attacks *'Fireball': Dogadon spits fireballs from his mouth that he always aims at the Kongs. *'Shockwave': (Second battle only) Dogadon slams onto the platform, sending a red shockwave across it. *'Wall of Fire': (Second battle only) Unleashing all of his power, Dogadon breathes a wall of fire, too wide and too tall to avoid, other than hanging on the edge. Tips *Dogadon always fires his Fireball attack five times, and it increases in quantity after each hit. Zero hits has him fire one set of five, one hit has him fire two sets of five, and two has him fire three sets. After each set, he moves to an adjacent corner of the arena. *Dogadon uses his Shockwave attack after the two sets of Fireballs that come after he is hit once. *If the player fails to hit Dogadon with a TNT barrel before he takes to the air, he will move to an adjacent corner of the arena and begin using his Fireball attack once more. *During the second battle, after firing the three sets of Fireballs that come after taking two hits, Dogadon will use Wall of Fire and then taunt. After that, he will use his Shockwave attack twice and then taunt again before taking to the air and using Fireball again. *During the final stage of the second battle, Dogadon only spits one set of Fireballs before landing to insult Chunky. *His Wall of Fire can be evaded by hanging onto the edges of the arena, but this is dangerous, as letting go means instant defeat. Trivia *This is one of only two bosses that is fought twice, the other being Army Dillo. *Dogadon does not need to be beaten with a Primate Punch, it only does that for the cutscene. *In the secret ending, it's shown Dogadon scaring Diddy, but is scared by a little yellow Gnawty. de:Dogadon Category:Bosses Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:DK 64 Bosses Category:Donkey Kong 64 Characters Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Big Time Bad Guys Category:Kremling Krew